<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your turn by cherriyien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464540">your turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriyien/pseuds/cherriyien'>cherriyien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, Crack, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, cheerleader george, football player dream, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriyien/pseuds/cherriyien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george attempts to get dream to pull off a cheerleading pose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>help i don't know much about cheerleading so the fic will be based on photos and videos i've seen. feel free to correct a mistake i've made!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i can't believe you convinced me to do this" the dirty blond muttered.</p><p>"look, dream. we're both in skirts and crop tops. stop complaining you big baby." pausing to adjust the said skirt, he continues "plus, the field is empty at the moment. no one is here, idiot." the shorter pointed out, gesturing to to empty field with a blue and white cheerleading pom in hand.</p><p>"but you have a hoodie over your top! it doesn't count!" </p><p>"your fault for not bringing one, its cold today." the brunette fires back, extending a hand to dream.</p><p>"i did! thats my hoodie you're wearing!" whining, he takes george's hand anyways, allowing himself to be lead out to the usual spot the cheerleader uses to practice at.</p><p>around 10 minutes and a wheezing fit later, both boys have finished warming up. </p><p>dream can tell george is up to something, the mischievous look in his eyes gives it all away. "dream, do you think you can do the scorpion pose?" a tiny smirk plastered on the older boys face.</p><p>the confusion in the youngers eyes and the silence gives george his answer. giggling, he offers to demonstrate. </p><p>the brunette adjusts so he's facing to the left, slowly raising his left arm. glancing over to make sure dream is watching, he raises his right leg. using his resting arm, he brings his raised leg up to make contact with the arm suspended in the air, curving his spine in the process and balancing on his left leg. creating a circle shape, his cheerleading poms covering up his hands and shoe.</p><p>"stop staring at me like that" the cheerleader chuckles, he begins to release the position. "it's your turn now, dreamy."</p><p>the football player addressed knowing fully well that he can't pull that off, he resorts to flustering the shorter. </p><p>placing hands on the brunettes hips, he pulls george in. chest to chest, he softly mutters "you know, i couldn't help but notice how adorable you look in my hoodie and that skirt. it basically engulfs you, georgie."</p><p>"dream,, this isn't fair. i know what you're trying to do." he can see the pink flush on george's cheeks.</p><p>"what am i trying to do gogy? I'm just pointing out how beautiful you look in my clothing. how you look,," leaning down to his ear, the blond whispers "like you belong to me, like i own you."</p><p>letting out a shaky breath, "dream, stop it."</p><p>before dream could tease george any further, they get startled by a certain texas native.</p><p>"WHATS UP FUCKERS-" which was soon followed by a screech and an overdramatic gagging noise.</p><p>"guys please, get a room. my eyes have been assaulted way too many times." </p><p>dream closes his eyes and sighs, turning around he's met with sapnap and a camera flash. quickly glancing down at his apparel, well fuck.</p><p>"sapnap, you have 10 seconds." </p><p>"make me." the raven haired boy mocks. sticking his tongue out, as he gets ready to make a mad dash.</p><p>george just sighs, watching the scene. the corner of his lips curves up slightly.</p><p>unsurprisingly, moments later, sapnap is pinned down to the fake field grass, face down, arms sprawled out.</p><p>"dream listen, i'll trade you photos of george in the skirt. in return, you'll spare my life. sound like a deal?" sapnap whispers.</p><p>after a beat of silence, "air drop them to me and i'll consider."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feedback is welcome &lt;3 happy new years!</p><p>don't ship irl people! online personas are okay, but just remember that they are real humans :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>